Never Mention This Again
by Jennie-x
Summary: Owen discovers something interesting about the tea boy. Jack/Ianto. Owen/Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

Too say he was bored would be a long shot. Stupid Gwen fucking Cooper and her guilt. The little fling they had shared for three months, which usually meant Owen came at least twice a day was over. And after a particularly stressful day, he needed some form of release. He stared at his hand and smirked. He grabbed his laptop from the floor under his bead. He wasn't one for porn, he preferred the real thing, a hot tight body to push into, but it was late and all the clubs would just be closing. He thought back to Gwen and shuddered – bloody women. No, tonight he needed to get off thinking about men, any man. He found a site that was free – if he was going to pay for porn he'd much rather give fifty to a rent boy or a hooker. He pressed play once the video was loaded, and let his hand wonder over his skinny frame.

The video played in front of him, he was so caught up in it that he didn't look at the faces. All he could see was the bodies, he noticed briefly the age gap, one was in his teens barely eighteen, the other was much older in his thirties. The scene around them looked to be in a school, and all Owen could think about was how hot the youngest one looked in a white shirt, and tight black trousers, the tie he was wearing was currently being used to pull him closer to the older man, whose hands were working on removing all of his clothes. Owen watched, his hand moving faster, teeth biting at his bottom lip as he watched them kiss. The rebellious student fit his role as he teased the older man in the video. Swollen lips brushed against his neck, teeth marking pale skin. The student fell to his knees almost obediently. His long fingers slid into the waist band of the older man's trousers almost teasingly as he unzipped them, pushing them down revealing how aroused the man was. The underwear was gone straight away, and Owen watched, his body glistening with sweat as the boy got to work on the leaking cock. He moaned along with the man in the video as he moved his free hand to his arse, pushing a finger in roughly as he watched the man get sucked hard. Owen watched as the students hand pushed its self into his pants, pleasuring himself as well as his 'teacher'. He watched, and pumped, and fingered himself as the man exploded loudly into the students throat. The camera, which had been trained on them both zoomed into the student, who had a satisfied look on his face as licked the cum from his lips. It was only then did Owen notice his face.

"Fuck." He hissed. Thoughts of coming slipped from his mouth as he removed his hand from his erection, and other from his arse as his mind tried to contemplate what he had just watched.

-x-

Jack woke up with a lazy smile on his face, Ianto was half on top of him half sprawled on the bed. Sweat still glistened his body and Jack couldn't help but watch as the tiny sweat drops moved across Ianto's back. He moved a little lower, and licked Ianto, his skin and sweat tasting beautiful in his mouth, instantly addictive Jack wanted more.

"Mm... Jack..." Ianto moaned, he was still half asleep, but his cock was waking up faster then he was. Jack grinned as he went down on his sleeping lover, his lips curled around the head of Ianto's cock, teasing the slit slowly. When he felt his body stir, Jack relaxed his throat, taking Ianto's cock deeper as he woke up. "Fuck... Jack..." His voice was covered in sleep. Jack grinned around his cock as he bopped his head faster, he looked up through his lashes and stared up at Ianto who was looking down at him, his lips open his tongue darting in and out moaning loudly. Ianto moved his hips with no shame, groaning loudly as his balls tightened and he was spilling his seed deep into Jack's mouth.

"Morning beautiful," Jack grinned. Ianto pulled Jack down and licked the cum that had spilled around his lips. Jack had been with many men, but none as kinky as Ianto.

"Morning." Ianto smiled. Jack settled back on the bed, pulling Ianto into a comfortable position next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ianto waking up properly and Jack just content in spending the remainder of his morning like he was. But it took Ianto five minutes to wake up properly, and then climb out of bed saying they needed a shower before every one arrived for work.

-x-

Owen woke up with wet sheets. "Fuck," He groaned as the dream that had him coming in his sleep came back to him. "Stupid. Fucking. Tea. Boy." He growled, as images of him doing Ianto on his desk filled his mind. He shook his head and walked to the shower. He decided that cold would be best that morning, he let his hand wonder south as his dream continued to haunt him. He shook his head, he didn't understand what he saw last night. Obviously, he understood what he saw, he just didn't know why. Ianto was supposedly a friend, a team mate, though he wasn't too sure on the last one. A team mate didn't lie his way into work just to hide his metallic girlfriend. Thoughts of Lisa only brought more questions to mind, and Owen was determined that he was going to get answers. Today.

-x-

Gwen was the first one in, she smiled at Ianto and headed straight for Jack's office. Ianto shook his head, when was that girl ever going to learn that the only person Jack went to after hours was him. He got to work on clearing up. He finished twenty minutes later just as Toshiko and Owen walked in. He smiled at them both, Owen grinned at him, a grin that looked strange and daunting on the young medics face. Ianto shrugged it off and headed to the archives.

Owen smirked as Ianto walked away, he let his eyes wonder down his back and watched as he walked. He gulped as he realised he was becoming hard. Becoming hard over the tea boy. Owen shook his head, and watched as Jack's office door opened and Jack and Gwen walked down the stairs both laughing and smiling. He wondered if Jack knew about Ianto's past. He grinned; if he didn't he was going to.

It was at lunchtime when Owen decided to start teasing his new addiction. Ianto walked in with the food and they all sat around the board room, Gwen and Toshiko talking to each other as was Jack and Ianto; Owen just sat there with a grin on his face.

"What were you two like at school?" He asked Gwen and Toshiko. They both looked a little startled at the question. "I was watching a film about naughty school girls, and you know imagining you both in tight skirts, half undone tops..."

"Not me." Gwen huffed, and Owen rolled his eyes, she wasn't important. Toshiko laughed at the question and agreed with Gwen.

"I bet Ianto was a naughty school boy." He purred staring intently at Ianto. "You can just imagine it can't you, him falling to his knees for a teacher..."

"Excuse me?" Ianto choked on his water that he was drinking.

"You heard," Owen winked. "So, what were you like at school?" Ianto didn't want to answer, but the girls and Jack were all watching.

"Average student," He shrugged.

"But what were you like." Owen emphasised at the word you.

"Quiet." Ianto said, his eyes meeting Owen's.

"What about outside school?" Owen asked.

"What do you care?" Ianto asked, he didn't want this conversation on him not now. Not when Owen had that look in his eye.

"Just you know, showing interest." Owen smiled. Ianto just glared at him, Jack ended the conversation telling everyone it was time to go back to work, and Ianto sprinted out of the board room, and went straight to the archives.

-x-

Ianto walked up from the archives an hour later, he knew he couldn't hide down there. Not when he had nothing to do and lots of things to do in the main area of the hub. He looked around and saw Jack and Gwen smiling and talking at the sofas, Toshiko smiled at him and Owen looked up at him and grinned.

"Hey, tea boy." Owen grinned. "Couldn't give us a hand over here could you?" Ianto nodded and walked over to him. He froze when he saw what he had up on his screen.

"Where did you... what..." He was lost for words and Owen just smiled at him.

"I think I should ask the questions," Owen grinned and took the video footage from the screen off his computer. "Does Jack know?" Owen asked a little loudly.

"Does Jack know what?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Ianto said in a slight rush. "Owen was just being a dick."

"Oh really?" Owen grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sure he'd like to know... think he might find it rather interesting..."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Jack asked, he stared from Ianto to Owen. Owen laughed at Ianto and smirked.

"Nothing, just winding Ianto up." Owen smiled. Jack didn't look to convinced but when Toshiko shouted that their was a weevil sighting, he had to forget about it as he and Gwen left to go hunting. Toshiko walking out with them to get some air, leaving Owen and Ianto alone.

"What do you want?" Ianto demanded.

"I don't know, how about a live performance?" Owen sneered. Ianto looked up at him in terror.

"No."

"I'll tell, Jack." Owen grinned. "You know I will."

"Tell him, see if I give a shit." Ianto pushed past him and out of the hub, and Owen felt something that he hadn't expected to feel during this whole thing; guilt.

-x-

_His lips were soft and pink, and Ianto remembered being drawn to them, and when he kissed him, Ianto didn't care that they were sat in his bedroom, with his _parents_ downstairs all he cared about was those delicious pink lips and how they were just begging to be kissed. So he kissed back. His fingers getting tangled in the mess of blond hair. Their tongues experimented in each others mouths, searching new grounds as they got lost in the kiss, neither boy heard the door open. But both heard the shouting that followed. _

"_Get the hell out of my house!" His father screamed. Ianto stared up at his dad, his eyes pleading, watering. "Out. Both of you. I wont have any of that in this house." Ianto couldn't move, his body was frozen on the bed. His father noticed the hesitance from both of them, going for the boy he believed to be one of his sons best friends; Gareth, he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pushed him out of the bedroom. Ianto stood up now, his eyes darkened in fear. His father pushed him out too. Pushing and making snide remarks until they reached the door, he then slammed it in their face. "I wont have you in this house ever again!" He screamed as the door shut. _

_Ianto collapsed on the floor, what the hell was he supposed to do now? Gareth stared down at him in pity, "You can stay at mine," he smiled supposedly in comfort. "But just as friends yeah?" _

"_You're breaking up with me?" Ianto choked. "You couldn't have done that fifteen minutes ago before I got disowned by my fucking father?" He was screaming now, in the middle of his street but he couldn't bring himself to care. _

"_Sorry, but do you want to stay at mine or not?" Gareth asked, loosing his patience now. _

"_Not." Ianto said stubbornly. He picked himself up from the floor, and wondered down the streets alone. _

_It was getting cold, his father didn't even have the decency to throw him a jacket or anything to change into. He sat on a park bench, his body huddled over itself trying to reserve as much heat as possible. He cried freely, only noticing he was doing this when a tall man in his late thirties handed him a tissue. "What's wrong kid?" He asked. _

"_I'm not a kid," Ianto sniffed, he accepted the tissue with a hesitant "Thanks." _

"_You're crying." _

"_No shit," Ianto laughed. "Just having a bad day." _

"_Want to talk about it?" The man seemed friendly enough, and that's what startled Ianto._

"_No thanks," Ianto smiled. "I should probably get going actually..." _

"_Going where?" Ianto knew something was wrong now, he wanted to run but where would he run to. _

"_Who knows." He shrugged. _

"_You got a job?" Ianto raised an eyebrow at the question. "Cute, very cute." _

"_I'm fifteen, I haven't even thought about getting a job... never really had to." He added more to himself then anything. _

"_What about now?" _

"_I'm homeless, getting a job seems to be the least of my problems right now." Ianto wanted to kick himself, you don't tell a strange man who seems to be coming onto a teenage that you're homeless, he thought. _

"_I run this sort of business..." The man started, and Ianto wanted to raise his eyebrow again but after the comment he got last time, he decided not to. "It's... mostly young boys like yourself, with no where to go." _

"_What sort of business?" Ianto bit his lip, wondering why the hell he was asking this for. _

"_Light porn," The man shrugged. "Gay guys just making out on camera. It's all legal." _

"_I don't know..." _

"_Why don't you come with me? Not to do anything, I'm happily married." He raised his hand as if proving a point. "We have a flat, it's not that comfortable but there's a sofa. You can sleep their tonight, I'm pretty sure this bench isn't going to be too comfortable." _

-x-

Jack and Gwen walked in both looking tired, the weevil hunt had been particularly stressful, and what Jack really needed now was a coffee. "Ianto?" He called.

"He's not here," Toshiko spoke up. "And he's not answering his phone." Owen gulped suddenly feeling like a complete bastard.

"I'll try," Jack sighed, he dialled Ianto's number and it went straight to voice mail. He then tried his house phone and was pleased when Ianto answered. "Hey, you okay?" There was a slight muffled sound on the other end of the phone before Ianto answered. "Want me to come over?... Okay well I'll see you in a bit then." Jack ended the call.

"Is he okay?" Owen asked, wondering maybe if he pushed it too far.

"Said he's fine." Jack shrugged. "He's on his way back in, said he just needed to clear his head. I'll talk to him when he gets here." Owen nodded. When Ianto got in he would apologise and put this twisted thing behind him.

Jack headed up to his office, and Gwen and Toshiko got back to work. Owen headed over to his computer. Ever since he found the video he was curious about Ianto's past, so doing the only thing he could think of he checked his personal reports. The more he read the more he felt like a complete bastard; his mum died when he was seven, he was put on antidepressants there was no mention of him ever coming of them Kicked out of his home when he was fifteen, and dropped out of school. There was a three year gap in his records, and then when he was eighteen he moved to London, shared a small flat with a guy called Chad, and got a job at Torchwood.

The proximity alarm rang out through the hub, and Ianto walked in. Jack walked out of his office and down the stairs. "Hey," He smiled.

"Hi." Ianto said simply. Owen could see the nerves scattering over Ianto and felt guilty once more.

"Ianto, can I... have a word please?" Owen asked, his voice a little strained. Ianto looked at him and nodded weakly. Jack watched as Ianto walked over to Owen, there was something going on with them he knew it.

"What?" Ianto asked quietly.

"I'm sorry." Owen looked awkwardly at the floor and then at Ianto, the hurt was evident in his eyes. "I was a complete bastard."

"No change there." Ianto muttered. "Why did you do it?"

"I was jealous. Just leave it okay. I'm sorry." Owen smiled weakly at Ianto and nodded as a gesture for him to leave. Ianto walked over to Jack who didn't look to happy.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, jealousy of being left out of the loop rising to the surface.

"Nothing." Ianto shrugged, and Jack could tell he was lying.

"Right." Jack sighed. "My office?" Ianto nodded and followed him up the stairs. Owen wondered what Ianto was going to tell him, because he was certain Jack wouldn't leave it. For the third time that day guilt washed over him.

"What the hell is going on, Yan?" Jack asked, his voice covered in anger.

"I'll show you." Ianto moved over to the computer that sat at Jack's desk. His fingers were shaking as he found the website. He pressed play on the video and Jack watched his body shaking with anger. At first Jack didn't know what to do, why had Ianto shown him this? But then, he saw his Ianto. A younger version of him, his face covered in some one else's cum and he lost it.

"What the fuck is that?" He shouted.

"My past," Ianto said simply. Jack didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry..."

"Why did you do it?" Jack asked, his tone softening when he saw how hurt and scared Ianto looked.

"I needed the money, and I needed some where to say. I was desperate." Ianto bit back a sob. "I didn't want you to know how weak I was..."

"Your family?" Jack asked, he hadn't read Ianto's file, he had never asked Ianto about his past.

"My dad chucked me out when I was fifteen when he saw me kissing a boy. I had no one, and I was stupid okay. I didn't want any one to find out... I put it behind me a long time ago..."

"Why now?" Jack wanted to wrap Ianto in his arms, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was scared of what else Ianto was hiding from him.

"Owen found out."

"Is that why he's been looking at you all day like he wants to fuck your brains out?" Ianto looked up startled. "He has. He has a thing for you." Ianto couldn't help but blush. "I'd understand you know..."

"Understand what?"

"If you wanted to give it a shot with Owen..."

"I don't!" Ianto said with no hesitation.

"Good." Jack smiled.

"Are you mad at me?" Ianto asked.

"I'm not. I just wish you would have told me before." Jack pulled Ianto close to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly. They spoke for an hour about each other's past. Jack listened intently to Ianto, and held him when the memories became too much.

"When did you stop?" Jack asked. He could tell that the young man he saw in the video wasn't the same man in his arms.

"When I turned eighteen. I saved enough money to leave." Ianto answered. Jack smiled down at Ianto who looked up his eyes searching for forgiveness. Jack lowered his head enough to place a gentle kiss on Ianto's waiting lips.

"You've nothing to be ashamed of you know," Jack said slowly. "Watching that I can totally see why Owen's been watching you like he has all day."

"Really?" Ianto smiled. "He wanted a live show."

"He asked you to have sex with him?" Jack asked a little shocked.

"I told him no. I wouldn't do that to you." Jack smiled at his lover.

"What if I watched?" Jack purred. Ianto looked up at Jack and gulped. "Only if you want to..."

"You want to watch me and Owen have sex?" Ianto asked wondering if he was getting this right in his head.

"If you don't want to..."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"One of my many fantasies." Jack grinned. "You know it will just be like watching one of those videos. And I think it will make Owen extremely happy..."

"Will it make you happy?" Ianto asked nervously.

"Yes. But I'll understand if you don't want to." Jack cupped Ianto's cheeks and lifted his chin up so he could press a hard kiss to his lips.

"What if Owen doesn't want to?" Ianto asked. He had never thought about having sex with Owen, but now, the thought of having sex with him whilst Jack watched was now starting to turn him on.

"I'll talk to him." Jack smiled. "You sure you want to do this?" Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair, he could have sworn he heard a slight purr coming from his lover as he nodded his head.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Owen sat at his computer he was trying hard not to think of what Ianto and Jack could be doing upstairs behind closed doors. Gwen was sat talking to Toshiko about Rhys, about how wonderful he is and Owen physically wanted to shut her up. Toshiko didn't seem to be listening either. Jack's office door opened and Ianto walked down the stairs, a small smile on his face.

"Everything okay?" Toshiko asked, cutting Gwen off.

"Yeah. Coffee?" Ianto asked. Jack followed him down the stairs. Owen didn't watch as Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, he didn't listen when Jack told Ianto how beautiful he was. He stared at his computer, trying not to give into his mind and watch the video again in his head. Instead he clicked on games and started to play mind numbing card games.

"Careful, it's hot." Ianto smiled as he placed a hot cup of coffee next to Owen's mouse on the desk.

"Thanks." Owen said, he wasn't going to look at Ianto. "Alright?"

"Yeah." Ianto smiled. "Put the two there." He smirked as Owen froze and stopped playing the game.

"Right," Owen laughed. "So, you alright?"

"Yeah," Ianto smiled sheepishly.

"Can we talk later?" Owen asked, his mouth one step ahead of his mind.

"Sure. Go for a pint?" Owen nodded with a smile and Ianto walked away.

Jack watched as the two spoke, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see the sudden attraction. Owen barely looked at him, and Ianto looked at him a little too much and Jack was suddenly wondering whether this was such a good idea. He shrugged all thoughts about it off when Ianto walked towards him.

"Okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Ianto smiled. "I'm going to go down to the archives," He said before walking away. Jack wondered if something was wrong, when Ianto headed to the archives with no files in hand it normally meant he was looking for an escape.

"Owen, can I have a quick word?" Jack called once Ianto was out of ear shot. Owen gulped wondering just how much Ianto had told Jack. They stepped into Jack's office and Owen sat on the settee casually. Jack sitting next to him.

"How's Ianto?" Owen asked, breaking the silence that he was finding extremely awkward.

"He's good, told me everything." Owen gulped again. "I've seen the way you've been looking at him all day, Owen."

"I..."

"It's fine. You can have him." Jack relaxed his arms over his chest and smiled at Owen.

"Excuse me?" Owen asked, his eyes as wide as Gwen's.

"One night, you and Ianto. But... I get the live show."

"You want to watch?" Owen muttered. "Wait... he's you know okay with that?"

"Yes. And. Yes." Jack grinned. "So, Owen. You up for it?"

"I want to talk to Ianto first." Owen mumbled. "We're going out tonight."

"You are?" Jack asked.

"I want to make sure he's okay." Owen sighed. "I wasn't exactly nice to him today, Jack."

"So what you're all of a sudden his best friend?"

"From where I'm sitting Jack, the only friends he has are us. He needs us a lot more than you think." Owen snapped. "Have you read his file?" Jack shook his head. "He's been on antidepressants since he was ten. No sign of him ever getting of them."

"He's not off them?" Jack asked, concern slipping through the edges.

"Who knows?" Owen shrugged. "Look. I'll talk to him tonight, then we'll you know... talk about it?" Jack nodded and watched as Owen left.

For the rest of the day Jack busied himself reading through Ianto's file, and trying to workout if his boyfriend was still on antidepressants.

At seven, Ianto walked over to Owen suddenly a little nervous. "Ready?" He asked, he had already said bye to Jack, who had kissed him goodbye after asking if he was okay.

"Yeah," They walked out of the hub shouting goodbye to the girls who looked rather confused to why they were leaving together. Gwen instantly went to talk to Jack.

They walked in a comfortable silence to the local pub. Owen brought the first round and they sat at the back of the pub in a private booth. "We're okay right, friends?"

"Course." Ianto smiled. "Thank you for not telling, Jack."

"To be honest, I was just set on being a complete bastard. I don't think I would have told Jack, just wanted to make you suffer."

"It worked."

"Sorry." Owen sighed. "Do you really want to you know?"

"Don't you?" Ianto asked almost disappointedly.

"I do." Owen smiled weakly, Ianto grinned and took a sip of his drink. They spoke casually for a few minutes, both growing nervous despite themselves. It wasn't until the second round that Owen had the courage to talk about what they both knew they should be talking about. Owen asked how Ianto got into making the videos, he wasn't as subtle as Jack had been but Ianto hadn't expected anything else. He explained everything, the same as he had done with Jack. Owen was a little shocked, he had always thought Ianto had 'daddy issues'. The need to look after him more increased as Ianto took another sip of his drink.

"Are you still on the pills?" Owen asked. Ianto looked up at him, he obviously wasn't expecting that question. "I read your medical records." Owen added.

"I stopped when I moved to London." Ianto explained. "My doctor at the time told me how to go off them slowly, and I was okay. But I went back on them after Canary Wharf."

"What about now?" Owen asked gently, something that was a little rare for him.

"I'm supposed to be." Ianto sighed. "I stopped after Lisa." The conversation changed back to casual chat as they finished their drinks.

"This thing with Jack... do you really want to?" Owen asked. "I mean I know you look up to him, and you want to please him..."

"This isn't about him." Ianto sighed. "I can't explain it, but I want to do it."

"When?" Owen asked.

"No time like the present?" Ianto smirked. Owen nodded. "One more drink then we'll go back to the hub."

Jack sat at his desk, the days events weighing on his mind. He sighed when he realised there was so much more he didn't know about Ianto, yet he couldn't be mad at the younger man for having secrets when everything Ianto didn't know about him could fill a book. A very large book. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he flicked it open and smiled. One text received; On our way. Ianto.

Jack walked down to the main area of the hub and sat waiting at Ianto's desk. Within five minutes the proximity alarm rang out and Ianto and Owen walked in. Ianto walked over to Jack and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "Alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Ianto smiled. "Ready?" He asked looking over at Owen, he nodded sheepishly. Now Owen was there staring at Jack and Ianto, he was waiting for them both to laugh at him and tell him to fuck off, though he was hoping they wouldn't.

"Downstairs." Jack said. Owen followed them silently, he had never been down to Jack's private quarters. He hadn't expected much, but he had expected more. Jack's quarters consisted of a bed, and a small bedside table and a small wooden chair. And nothing else. He wanted to make a sarcastic comment because he knew that would be expected of him, but he was suddenly very nervous. Jack was looking at him, something similar to how a predator watched his prey. He moved and Owen wanted to step back, but realising if he was to step back he would have backed himself against a wall, he held his ground and was slightly relieved when Jack reached next to him and grabbed the chair. He settled it at the far end, he sat down and smiled at Ianto.

Owen wondered how many people he had watched having sex down here, he wondered if Ianto was ever one of them. He shivered slightly as Ianto walked closer to him. "Your ready?" He asked softly, a hand resting on his arm, moving up and down slowly sending electric sparks up and down Owen's body. He nodded, and moved a little closer, he closed his eyes as Ianto kissed him softly for the first time.

Ianto's lips were just how Owen had imagined, soft and rough from where he constantly bit them when he was in a state of worry. It was a reassuring kiss, so gentle that the kiss only ghosted over Owen's lips for a split second before it became deeper and more passionate. Ianto's lips parted, granting access to Owen's curious tongue. They danced together briefly, tongues fighting for dominance. Owen had a feeling that Ianto had let himself be submissive, as all of a sudden Owen found himself in charge of the situation.

Owen moved them, so he now had his back to Jack. He opened his eyes and smiled briefly at Ianto who was looking up at him, his eyes darkened with lust. He let out a soft groan as Owen pushed him onto the bed, Owen tried hard not to listen to the soft moaning noises Jack was making as Ianto pushed his own top off.

Owen stared down at Ianto's skinny frame. He hadn't taken the time to admire the few men he had been with, he was more about hard fast sex and never took a lot of time to admire the beauty of the men beneath him. But now, he was caught up in it all. He lowered his head once more, kissing Ianto gently before leaving a trail of kisses from his jawline to his neck. He sucked at the pale flesh, biting it roughly determined to leave a lasting mark. Ianto moaned loudly and it went straight to Owen's cock, he could faintly hear Jack's moaning too but he was too caught up with Ianto to remember and focus on the fact that he was being watched.

"Owen..." Ianto panted, he too was caught in the moment and all he could concentrate on was Owen. He returned to kissing Ianto's lips, if there was something more addictive then his skin it was his tongue. The kissing grew rough, and Owen could feel Ianto undressing him. Ianto rolled them other so he was on top. He pressed down on Owen firmly, and smiled seductively at him. Ianto bit at Owen's neck, as his fingers trailed down his bare chest and to his belt buckle.

Owen moaned as Ianto's fingers traced his erection through the denim before they were being pushed down along with his black briefs. Owen groaned as Ianto straddled his hips, Owen stared at his back, he was surprised to see a few freckles but it added to the beauty of the skin. Ianto's tongue licked the head of his erection, his eyes glued to Jack's as he lowered his head more.

Jack hissed as he rubbed a hand over his own erection. He thought briefly before that he might have been jealous watching. He had watched many lovers do this, but even though they had been lovers they hadn't had a relationship as strong as he and Ianto. But that didn't matter, he knew Ianto would never cheat on him. He was worried that Owen might want Ianto even more after tonight, but he hoped that this would just get it out of his system, at least for now. As fun as this was, he preferred having Ianto all to himself.

"Fuck..." Owen moaned. He had watched Ianto give a blow job to his 'teacher' in the video, it didn't look as good as it felt and Owen found himself bucking his hips with no control. But then the warm vacuum of heat was gone and he felt empty. He had been so close, standing on the edge of pleasure only to be pushed back down. He looked up to see Ianto hovering over him, that same predatory look in his eye as it was in Jack's.

"Prepare me." Ianto whispered, he bit down at Owen's ear lobe and he shivered at the touch. Ianto picked one of Owen's hands up, and slowly sucked in three fingers, his tongue swirling between them. He let his hand go, and moved over to the draw, grabbing a condom and some lube before moving into position.

Ianto was on his hand and knees on the bed, staring at Jack. He moaned when he saw Jack's hand down his own pants. "Come here," He said, and groaned loudly as he felt Owen's fingers enter him for the first time. Jack walked over to him and stood in front of the bed. He bent down low to kiss Ianto roughly, his eyes open as he watched Owen finger him. He rolled on the condom, and Jack broke the kiss. Ianto leant on one hand and used the other to pull Jack's trousers and briefs down. Jack grinned when he realised what Ianto wondered.

"You little slut," Jack grinned as he moved closer. His leaking cock seconds away from being pushed into Ianto's waiting mouth. He looked at Owen and nodded, and as Owen pushed into him from behind, Jack entered his mouth.

Ianto was caught up in intense pleasure. He relaxed his throat and felt Jack push in deeper as Owen thrust into him harder. He moaned around Jack's cock, the vibrations causing Jack to groan loudly as his fingers clenched around his hair. Owen was panting above him, moaning and panting with no shame as he pounded into him. Jack was the first one to come, and Ianto did his best to swallow his load. Jack licked the cum from Ianto's mouth and kissed him hard. He moved so he could reach Ianto's cock and pumped him hard to the same rhythm as Owen.

"Jack..." Ianto groaned. "Owen..." He was torn between whose name to moan they both felt so good.

Owen exploded with a loud moan of Ianto's name. Ianto followed collapsing in a sweaty mess as soon as Owen pulled out. Owen took the condom of and put it into the bin he just noticed under the bed. Heavy breathing filled the room and Owen wondered what was going to happen now.

"I better..." Owen mumbled gesturing to leave as he pulled his trousers back on.

"Owen..." Ianto smiled up at him, he looked down noticing how stated the youngest looked. "Thank you." Owen smiled, nodded at Jack before leaving the small room.

"You okay?" Jack asked, moving them so they were in a comfortable lying position.

"Mm..." Ianto smiled. "Did I do good?"

"You did fantastic." Jack grinned.

"It felt wrong," Ianto said his voice full of sleep.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, wrapping an arm around his lover.

"Having Owen fuck me. Felt wrong." Ianto shrugged. "You'll have to make me feel right in the morning."

"Always." Jack promised.

-x-

The following day Owen walked in to the hub at at eleven. Jack was in his office, Gwen and Toshiko sat at their desks. "Coffee?" Ianto asked, and Owen nearly jumped as he hadn't heard him creep up behind him. "Sorry." Ianto chuckled.

"Thanks," Owen smiled as Ianto handed him the coffee.

Jack walked down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and smiled at Owen. "Yan. I need some files from the archives..."

"What files would they be then sir?" Ianto asked.

"Maybe I should just show you," Jack purred biting at his ear lobe. Owen smirked, knowing exactly what they meant and headed over to the medical bay. He had expected himself to feel jealous seeing them two together, but he had felt nothing. Yes, his skin still tingled from the intense pleasure from last night. But he wasn't looking to do it again any time soon. He was just glad that last night hadn't been mentioned. He supposed it would be a bit awkward for them, maybe not Jack, if it was mentioned, and just hoped it was never mentioned again.

He grinned; if he ever did need to feed his new found addiction there were always the videos on the internet.


End file.
